A Story
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: "Kalau kau berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!" / "Kalau begitu aku minta kencaaan...!" / Canon, long oneshoot. / Special fic for my sista's birthday, Fidy.


A Story

Disclaimer: Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: canon, long oneshoot, tidak bisa luput dari typo(s) dan misstype(s)

Inspiring Musics: Boyzone - Everyday I Love You, Craig David - Unbelievable, Five For Fighting - 100 Years, Lifehouse - Everything (instrument), Yiruma - Moonlight, Yiruma - May 27, Yiruma - River Flows In You, Yiruma - Kiss The Rain

.

.

Excerpt: "Kalau kau berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!"

Enjoy!

.

.

"Kalau kau berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!"

Ucapan tiba-tiba gadis manis berambut merah muda itu nyaris membuat helai-helai ramen yang sudah menghuni rongga mulutnya keluar menyebar. Dapat dilihat melalui dua permata birunya, Sakura memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menantang. Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti bercanda. Tapi entahlah.

Di dalam kedua iris Sakura, dapat terbayang sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah mengatur dadanya setelah susah payah menelan ramennya dengan paksa. Mata besarnya membulat, menggembarkan suatu kecengangan yang sulit dianulir. Perlahan bibirnya bergetar.

"S-sungguh?" tanya pemuda itu ragu. Tapi setelah mendapat 'tanda' dari Sakura, dirinya berteriak dengan wajah gembira tanpa dosa. "Kalau begitu aku minta kencaaaan...!"

Tak ayal, sebuah jitakan yang cukup 'lumayan' pun mendarat di ubun-ubun bocah Uzumaki tersebut. Ia meringis pelan saat Sakura mulai mengomel. "Naruto-baka! Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh sebelum kau bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha!"

Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, pemuda itu tersenyum seolah ingin meyakinkan pujaan hatinya. Ia ingin sekali membahagiakan gadis itu biarpun gadis itu hanya ingin bersama rival sekaligus mantan teman satu timnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kali ini mimiknya berubah serius, sampai-sampai Sakura sedikit merasa aneh dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan, aku pasti bisa membawa Sasuke kembali dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Itulah janjiku seumur hidup!" ucap Naruto akhirnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah.

Kemudian Sakura mengangkat kakinya, meninggalkan Naruto untuk lebih bisa menikmati waktu berharganya dengan ramen yang paling berharga untuknya. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, ia menoleh pada teman satu timnya itu. "Janji adalah hutang, Naruto."

Naruto balas menatapnya sebelum beberapa detik kemudian nyengir seperti orang bodoh. "Janji adalah hutang, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya melebarkan matanya sesaat, sebelum tertawa pelan dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto di Kedai Ichiraku tersebut. Ia harus menemui Tsunade sekarang.

.

.

Sakura memandang cemas ke arah gerbang Konoha. Dari tadi didekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi saat tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Tapi ia percaya, ia sangat percaya kalau sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi pasti Naruto akan datang. Ia akan menepati janjinya pada gadis itu. Ia akan datang dengan cengirannya yang biasa, memamerkan kehebatannya di hadapan semua orang bahwa ia bisa membawa Sasuke kembali pulang. Sakura percaya, sangat percaya.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja," gumam Tsunade pelan. Ia terlihat lemah semenjak pertarungan yang telah berakhir 8 jam yang lalu. Badannya ringkih, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk ada di sini. Ia ingin melihat anak kurang ajar itu datang dengan sebuah kemenangan.

Wajah-wajah yang lain ada di sana. Meskipun peluh dan darah membanjir di sekujur tubuh mereka, namun seperti Sakura dan Tsunade, mereka tetap setia menunggu sosok sang Uzumaki yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan missing-nin Konohagakure, Uchiha Sasuke. Delapan jam lebih telah berlalu semenjak keduanya berniat menyelesaikannya di luar Konoha.

"Harusnya aku tidak meminta hal ini pada Naruto..." Sakura berkata lirih sambil menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis yang hendak terurai. Ia tidak ingin menangis hanya dengan alasan ini. Tapi memang benar apa yang pernah dikatakan teman-temannya. Ia terlalu cengeng.

Ino, sahabat yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Gadis pirang itu mengusap kepala sahabatnya dengan lembut. Ia tahu Sakura sangat mempedulikan Naruto, jauh dari apa yang orang lain tahu. Untuk apa ia memiliki Shintenshin no Jutsu?

"Kalau Naruto melihat hal ini, ia pasti tidak segan-segan memarahiku karena dikiranya aku sudah membuatmu menangis," ucap Ino pelan sembari tertawa kecil. Sakura menatap sahabatnya setelah mendengar penuturan itu. Semakin banyak air yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya akibat kata-kata barusan. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi mulutnya sulit untuk terbuka.

"I-Ino..."

Dan kemudian satu teriakan panjang dari Lee dengan pasti akan membuyarkan perhatian semua orang.

"Naruto-kun sudah kembali...! Ia telah berhasil kembali bersama Sasuke-kun!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah gerbang Konoha dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, melihat yang telah lama ditunggunya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, nyaris tidak mampu lagi mengatakan apa-apa yang sudah lama ingin diucapkan. Sampai akhirnya kedua sosok itu berdiri tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya. Samar-samar di belakang kedua sosok itu terdengar langkah yang tidak lain adalah milik Kakashi dan Yamato yang turut melakukan pengejaran.

Satu sosok menatap Sakura dingin, namun ia tahu dalam hati pemuda itu ada sebuah kehangatan. Dan satu sosok menatapnya dengan hangat, dan ia tahu sosok itu tulus memberi padanya. Sakura perlahan melangkah maju, mendekati mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

Dan kemudian tangisnya tidak tertahankan lagi saat direngkuhnya tubuh lemah yang masih harus disangga oleh Naruto. Bibirnya meneriakkan kata yang sudah lama tidak diucapkannya.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam pelukan gadis itu. Matanya terbuka, namun tubuhnya masih lemah untuk melakukan sebuah respon, dan hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang bisa ia berikan padanya.

Di samping mereka, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia memaklumi keadaan ini, dan ia jauh lebih mengerti hal itu dari siapapun. Tubuhnya memang penuh dengan luka dan goresan di sana sini, tapi ia bahagia. Dengan perlahan-lahan dilepasnya tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pundaknya agar ia merasa lebih nyaman berada di pelukan Sakura. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang untuk kedua insan yang tengah melepas rindu tersebut. Tidak, ia tidak boleh merasa kalah. Karena sesungguhnya, ia telah menang.

'Aku tidak berharap Sakura-chan akan datang untukku. Aku telah menepati janjiku, kuharap Sakura-chan bisa bahagia...' Senyumnya terkembang, senyum yang mampu membuatnya merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat datang kembali..." gumam Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pelan punggung sang Uchiha. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menggumamkan kata 'arigatou' padanya. Suatu hal yang melebihi frasa 'luar biasa'.

Anggota tim yang lain turut bahagia sekaligus terharu melihatnya, sampai-sampai Lee menitikkan air mata. Entahlah, apa dia menangis karena terharu melihat Sasuke kembali atau sedih karena melihat Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Sakura-chan pasti terharu, selama ini penantianmu tidak sia-sia. Pasti rasa kangenmu selama ini telah terbayar lunas dengan kembalinya Sasuke-kun. Berjuanglah Sakura-chan, kau adalah gadis paling tegar yang pernah kukenal!" ucap Lee terharu. Sambil menangis ia tetap mengacungkan jempol pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertawa di sela tangisnya.

Perempuan muda berambut cerah itu menyangga tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat, menyadari tidak ada lagi Naruto di samping mereka. Kemudian gadis itu membuat sedikit jarak di antara keduanya. Mata emeraldnya yang masih mengalirkan air tanpa henti memohon pada sepasang onyx di hadapannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi dari Konoha. Kami semua menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun." Ucapan yang lebih pantas disebut permintaan itu dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam telah menyesali perbuatannya. Dan saat harapan untuk memutar waktu tidak lagi ada, kesempatan pun datang tanpa terduga. Ia tahu, ia hanyalah manusia yang tidak sempurna.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura memeluk Sasuke kembali. Hanya pelukan singkat sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil dua orang ninja medis lain untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya memang sangat lemah, jadi sepertinya Sasuke akan dirawat cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sembuh total dan harus menjalani hukuman sebagai missing-nin. Mereka harus merelakan hukuman untuk Sasuke, tapi mereka boleh berharap bahwa pemuda Uchiha tersebut tidak akan dihukum sampai meninggal.

Setelah kedua ninja tersebut pergi membawa Sasuke, Sakura menatap ke sekeliling. Ia mencari Naruto yang tadinya ada di samping mereka. Tapi entah kenapa, pemuda itu menghilang sekarang. Ke mana dia?

"Na-Naruto-kun, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..." Kalimat Hinata sontak membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Naruto ada di sana bersama teman-teman mereka. Dapat gadis itu lihat wajah-wajah yang penuh kecemasan kini berganti dengan senyum dan tangis kebahagiaan. Ia ingin bergabung bersama mereka, merayakan keberhasilan Naruto. Namun nyatanya selama beberapa saat ia hanya mampu diam.

Di sana Naruto terlihat amat bahagia, tanpa beban. Ah, apa caranya menyambut Sasuke tadi terasa berlebihan? Entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Padahal Naruto selalu memikirkannya. Ia selalu mendahulukan kebahagiaan Sakura dari pada kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa rasanya...

...ini tidak adil?

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sosok Naruto muncul di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Hutangku lunas kan, Sakura-chan? Sekarang mana kencannya...?" tukasnya sambil nyengir lebar. Datang tiba-tiba terang membuat dada Sakura bergolak. Ia nyaris saja jatuh kalau tidak berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya.

Sepasang mata emerald mendelik tajam padanya. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Baka!" sungut Sakura kesal. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil meminta maaf dengan kikuk. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa.

'Kau masih ingat ternyata...' Tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, Sakura tersenyum. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia malah menjitak Naruto.

Ia mengelak. "Aku tidak pernah bilang mau kencan denganmu!" ucap Sakura sambil membuang muka. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya supaya Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia berani menghadap sahabatnya itu lagi. "Tapi kalau memang itu permintaanmu yang ingin kukabulkan... baiklah. Ayo pergi!" Sebelum Naruto sempat terkejut, ia merasa tangannya ditarik dengan kencang oleh Sakura.

Alhasil Naruto hanya bisa kebingungan. "E-eh, aku kan hanya bercanda, Sakura-chan...?"

Sakura kelihatan tidak peduli sambil terus menarik tangan Naruto. Ia menoleh sekilas dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Terlambat."

Dan saat Sakura menghadap ke depan, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman yang menandakan bahwa anak laki-laki itu bahagia.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada satu tempat pun yang bisa membahagiakan Naruto selain di Ichiraku Ramen. Saat seperti ini pun... pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut memilih pergi ke tempat ini bersama Sakura. Memang sih ini bukan tempat romantis atau apa, hanya saja rasanya lebih familiar.

"Memang tidak ada tempat terbaik selain Ichiraku!" teriak Naruto bangga. Setelah memesan satu mangkuk ramen untuk Sakura dan dua mangkuk ramen untuk dirinya sendiri, keduanya lantas duduk diam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sebentar-sebentar percakapan kecil hadir di antara mereka, namun entah apa sebabnya tiba-tiba terasa canggung.

Sakura mati-matian membuat suasana lebih mencair. Ia pun mencari pertanyaan yang bisa membuat keadaan mereka terasa seperti biasa.

"Kau ini memang penggila berat nomor satu ramen, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk ramennya yang masih panas. Uap tipis menyembul dari dalam makanan itu, dan harumnya menyesak ke dalam rongga hidung, membuat tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipinya.

"Kau tahu aku, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto santai sambil memasukkan ramen yang masih panas itu ke mulutnya menggunakan sumpit. Sebentar kemudian pemuda itu meniup-niupkan udara keluar dari mulutnya. Kepanasan.

"Hihi." Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya. Tingkah laku temannya itu memang selalu aneh.

Keduanya kembali diam, tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa. Suasana yang tenang begini selalu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman, meskipun Naruto sedang berkutat dengan mie kesayangannya tersebut. Ia paling tidak betah harus duduk diam dengan orang yang dianggapnya dekat.

"Slruuup..." Dalam satu sedotan, habislah kuah ramen di mangkuk pertama Naruto. Dengan senang hati diambilnya kembali satu mangkuk ramen yang sudah diantarkan tadi. Ia mulai mengunyah kembali seperti anak kecil.

Kesabaran Sakura sudah habis. Ia sudah tidak kuat bertahan dalam diam.

"Em... Naruto," Sakura membuka percakapan kembali.

Naruto yang masih asyik berkutat dengan mie-nya menoleh pada Sakura. Dipaksanya mulutnya terbuka. "Adhfa apfha, Sfakurha-chhan?"

Dengan sedikit tawa tertahan, Sakura menjawab pertanyaan balik dari Naruto, namun matanya sedikit enggan bertemu dengan sang Azure. "Itu, terima kasih ya. Aku tahu dan sadar bahwa... bahkan nyawaku tidak pantas untuk membalas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku,"

Kali ini ramen Naruto sudah habis dimakan hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan Sakura dengan mimik wajah sedikit sedih."Sakura-chan aneh. Ini kan berkat kau juga."

Kali ini Sakura yang dibuat bingung oleh kalimat barusan. "Maksudmu...?"

"Mengingatmu memberiku kekuatan," ucap Naruto. Pelan dan tulus. Tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya. Dan itu... tentu saja membuat Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menghalangi wajahnya untuk blushing. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang dibuat-buat, seperti sedang mengetesnya.

Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Perasaannya pada Sakura tidak pernah hilang, sulit sekali. Pada awalnya ia pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin itu hanyalah rasa suka yang payah ala anak kecil. Suatu hal konyol yang biasa. Namun yang ini bertahan lama, tersimpan jauh dan menetap di hatinya.

Sebuah kibasan tangan Sakura di depan wajahnya, membuat Naruto harus sedikit refleks memundurkan badannya. "Tapi maaf saja ya, rayuanmu masih belum mempan padaku." Lagi-lagi Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah laki-laki bermata azure tersebut yang mana seperti biasa, tertawa seperti orang idiot.

"Hehe..."

"Masih mau tambah?" tawar Sakura. Ia sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan dilihatnya Naruto juga sudah menyelesaikan mangkuknya yang kedua.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang."

Si Gadis Pink mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran. "Apa? Hanya dua mangkuk? Ayolah, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kau mau makan sepuluh mangkuk lagi!" Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Kalau hari-hari biasanya sih paling tidak minimal ia bisa menghabiskan empat mangkuk. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti Naruto yang kecil itu makannya begitu banyak, namun anehnya dia tidak kunjung gemuk.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya seolah benar-benar sudah tidak kuat makan lagi. "Tapi aku benar-benar sudah kenyang, Sakura-chan. Gara-gara setiap hari di Myobokuzan mendapat porsi makanan yang sangat sedikit, aku jadi mulai terbiasa makan minim, hehe."

Memang selama hidup di Myobokuzan, selain makan-makanan yang kurang layak, Naruto juga diberi porsi makan yang sangat menurutnya sangat sedikit dibandingkan dengan makanannya sehari-hari. Untung saja dua minggu sekali ia diberi makanan sehat yang cukup layak dimakan oleh manusia. Dengan itu dia masih bisa menikmati hidup sampai detik ini, bahkan sampai bisa membawa kembali Sasuke Uchiha, missing-nin dari Konohagakure. Tidakkah itu hebat?

"Kau yakin?" Sakura berusaha meyakinkan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias. Setelah Sakura membayar apa yang telah mereka berdua habiskan, keduanya langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebenarnya Sakura agak kecewa karena menurutnya hari itu Naruto terlalu pendiam, seperti ada yang hilang darinya.

"Apa sekarang kau mau mengunjungi Sasuke di rumah sakit? Kelihatannya dia masih terluka. Dan kau malah di sini, seharusnya kau kan merawatnya. Aku rasa aku sudah puas kencan denganmu, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit pegal. Entah kenapa ia tidak berani menatap ke arah teman perempuan satu timnya tersebut.

"Kau bicara apa? Di sana banyak tenaga medis ahli yang lebih berpengalaman dariku..." elak Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa tatapannya tidak dibalas Naruto yang entah sedang memandangi apa, gadis itu menunduk dan menggumam pelan. "Lagipula... ini kan belum bisa disebut kencan!"

Mendengar penuturan Sakura yang pelan namun sedikit menggambarkan kalau gadis itu bersikeras, mata Naruto sedikit membulat lebih lebar. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang masih menunduk. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang membelakangi cahaya matahari, pasti sekarang pipinya yang memerah sudah terlihat. Dan Sakura... kalau saja Naruto sedang tidak menghalangi cahaya matahari yang mengarah padanya, pipinya yang juga merona akan nampak jelas sekali di penglihatan Naruto. Keduanya merasakan hal yang sama, namun sulit tersampaikan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama terhanyut dalam suasana, Naruto tiba-tiba nyengir lebar dan menepuk bahu kanan Sakura. "Nanti kau menyesal, lho."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan meninju pelan lengan atas sahabatnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut, tapi sedetik kemudian mendungnya hilang, terganti dengan senyuman yang cerah. "Sudah kubilang rayuanmu payah."

Keduanya berjalan tanpa tahu harus ke mana. Sakura tidak berniat mengunjungi Sasuke, dan Naruto pun tidak punya alasan untuk mengakhiri 'acara' yang sedang dijalaninya sekarang. Tanpa banyak kata, keduanya berjalan beriringan, saling berjajar, dan membisu.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jauh kedua anak itu berjalan sejak meninggalkan Kedai Ichiraku. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh dan bingung. Anak laki-laki itu berubah menjadi pendiam baginya, meskipun di sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka bertemu dengan banyak gadis Konoha yang mulai menempatkan mata mereka dan menggoda pada anak mendiang Hokage Keempat tersebut dan Naruto tetap menanggapinya seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja, banyak yang hilang darinya. Dan Sakura sedikit tidak menyukainya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia memperlambat jalannya ketika mereka melewati Akademi Konoha, tempat awal di mana ia dan Naruto juga Sasuke bertemu dan berteman. Mengawali semua hal rumit yang terjadi di antara ketiganya.

Melihat Sakura semakin melambat, mau tidak mau Naruto juga memperlambat langkahnya, tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di belakang. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura pun pasti membutuhkannya, dan ia akan selalu ada untuknya selama ia ada. Bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa memang sulit, jika pada kenyataannya ada sebuah masalah yang disembunyikan. Sakura tahu hal itu ada pada Naruto."Eh, memangnya ada yang aneh denganku, ya?"

Sakura menatap kejauhan dan menghela nafas pelan. "Mm... mungkin kau jadi sedikit pendiam?"

Naruto hanya membulatkan bibirnya seraya kata 'ooh' keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat bodoh sekali, membuat Sakura terkikik pelan. Ia masih bisa tertawa meskipun Naruto membuatnya cemas. Anak laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berbicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan angkuh yang terdengar sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Aku kan ingin menjadi sosok seperti Sasuke yang kalem dan cool." Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Di pikirannya tidak terbayang sama sekali sosok Naruto yang memiliki pribadi bak Uchiha yang dingin.

"Hahahaha, tidak mungkin kau bisa!" teriak Sakura geli sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

Naruto cemberut. "Sakura-chaaaaaan...?" Ia mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil. Padahal ia pikir posenya tadi keren sekali, tetapi Sakura malah menertawainya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Sakura mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Perutnya sedikit pegal akibat tertawa. Padahal hal yang ditertawakannya tidak begitu lucu, tapi baginya ada sesuatu tersendiri yang membuatnya geli dan ingin terus tertawa. Setelah memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, gadis itu menatap pria berambut pirang di hadapannya lekat.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang Uchiha jika ingin orang-orang mengakuimu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Naruto."

Naruto tertegun sebentar. Hanya sebentar, sebelum kata-katanya meluncur tulus dari bibirnya. "Kau juga ya, Sakura-chan? Jangan ada yang berubah di antara kita." Naruto tertawa, membuat perasaan Sakura tiba-tiba tersentuh. Sesuatu membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Bukankah aku selalu menjadi diriku sendiri?" Sakura menyikut lengan Naruto, mencoba membuat suasana lebih terasa menyenangkan dibanding sedih. "Terlebih saat bersamamu..."

"Heh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"..."

"...?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut menggeleng pelan, kemudian melangkahkan melewati Naruto, mendahuluinya. Sedikit gurat kesal muncul di kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa, Baka."

Naruto memandangnya dengan bingung. Terkadang ia bisa sangat tidak sensitif.

Langit mulai meredup seiring bergeraknya matahari ke arah barat, menyisakan guratan semi merah di langit Konoha yang bersih. Sedikit gumpalan awan putih mulai menepi di balik Gunung Hokage. Angin sore terasa hangat namun bercampur rasa dingin. Sesuatu yang aneh mungkin akan terjadi.

"Rasanya baru sebentar kita berjalan, tapi kok langitnya sudah gelap?" tukas Naruto sambil menengadah ke atas. Beberapa ekor burung bangau terbang melintas di sana.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka langit siang sudah berubah. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di atas pohon saja?" tawar Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang cukup teduh, tinggi, dan kelihatannya rindang. Menurut Sakura, dari atas sana mereka pasti bisa dengan jelas menangkap panorama Konoha di sore hari yang indah ini.

"Eh, mau apa?"

Sakura mendengus. "Kau tidak ingat sewaktu dulu kita misi bersama keluar Konoha? Waktu itu kan kita juga duduk di atas pohon yang tinggi, kemudian kita menikmati sore di sana sambil bercanda. Ayolah!"

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Benar juga, aku nyaris melupakannya. Sewaktu bersama Lee juga, kan?" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Kesempatan berdua denganku sangat langka lho, Naruto," ucap Sakura sekilas dan tanpa ingin melihat ekspresi heran Naruto, gadis itu sudah berlari menuju tempat pohon yang ditujunya berada. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sakura yang merasakan perubahan dalam diri Naruto -entah perubahan apa itu- tetapi sebenarnya Naruto juga merasakan ada yang berubah dalam diri Sakura. Sayangnya ia juga belum bisa mengetahuinya.

"Tidak lupa cara memanjat pohon, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang muncul di belakang Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget saat keduanya sudah berada di bawah pohon yang tinggi tersebut..

"Huh, memangnya kau, Naruto-baka?" tantang si Rambut Pink sambil tersenyum angkuh.

Naruto membalas senyum angkuh Sakura dengan seringaiannya. "Kalau begitu kita balapan, oke?" Telinga Sakura mulai tegak berdiri. Tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti, Naruto sudah memberi aba-aba. "Mulai ya, satu... dua... tiga!"

Tapi secepat-cepatnya Naruto berbuat licik, ia masih kalah dengan Sakura yang selalu siap siaga dengan kemampuannya dalam situasi apapun. Sementara Naruto hampir mencapai sebuah dahan, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku sampaaaiii! Sudahlah, Naruto, kemampuanku mengontrol chakra lebih baik dari pada kemampuanmu. Kau kan tahu!" Sakura tertawa mengejek.

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menanggung kekecewaan dalam hal yang ia pikir sudah melampaui Sakura. "Masa aku selalu kalah dalam hal ini? Sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Pemuda itu duduk di samping Sakura. Keduanya menatap langit yang memerah dari ketinggian berpuluh-puluh kaki dari tanah. Dua pasang telinga di sana mendadak mendengar sebuah alunan musik yang lembut, begitu memanjakan dan membuai. Musik itu sukses menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"Musik apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Terdengar seperti angin yang bergesekan dengan daun."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti jika angin bisa menimbulkan melodi indah saat bergesekan dengan daun. Ia tahu Sakura hanya mengira-ngira saja tetapi setelah menatap ke atas -dedaunan rimbun yang bergerak-gerak- mungkin ia memang harus percaya. Suaranya begitu alami. Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat Sakura tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan nada-nada alami yang dibawa angin berhembus padanya.

Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum. Yah, alami.

.

.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana caramu membawa Sasuke kembali?" pinta Sakura dengan puppy-eyes andalan miliknya. Ia dan Naruto masih berada di dahan pohon, berbincang-bincang sambil berharap bisa melewatkan sehari ini bersama.

"Hah? Mudah saja, aku bertarung dengannya dan dia menyerah." Penjelasan Naruto jelas-jelas sangat membingungkan, bahkan kalau Shikamaru mendengarnya pun ia akan geleng-geleng kepala tidak mengerti.

Seperti yang Sakura lakukan sekarang ini. Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar agak memaksa. "Mana mungkin segampang itu. Aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu langsung. Kau pahlawan Konoha sekarang!" tukas Sakura dengan antusias. Ia bisa melihat pipi Naruto sedikit merona, membuatnya tampak lucu.

"Ehehe, aku jadi malu mendengarnya, Sakura-chan." Dengan gugup digaruknya punggung kepala pirangnya itu sambil terkekeh.

Selama Naruto pergi, Sakura selalu memikirkannya. Ia selalu khawatir mengingat apapun bisa terjadi pada sahabatnya, telebih ia tidak ada di sana saat sahabatnya itu berjuang melawan hal yang paling sulit dikalahkan dalam dirinya. Kyuubi. Dada Sakura selalu terasa sakit jika membayangkan sosok Naruto berubah menjadi Kyuubi. Itu terasa lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

"Lalu apakah... kau sempat berubah menjadi Kyuubi?"

"..."

Dahi Sakura berkerut melihat Naruto tidak memberikan respon apapun. Sahabatnya itu menatap ke tanah dalam diam. Meskipun sebuah senyum tipis tetap terpancar di sana, nyatanya itu terasa begitu aneh dan membuat dadanya semakin bergetar tidak karuan. Apa Kyuubi menyakitinya?

"..."

Kecemasan Sakura sedikit memudar saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ceria seraya berteriak meneriakkan kalimat yang tidak pernah Sakura duga akan muncul dari mulutnya.

"Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di dalam tubuhku lagi...!"

Kedua bola mata beriris emerald tersebut membelalak lebar, selebar yang bisa ia capai. Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka, namun tidak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia yakin sekali tidak salah dengar. "Ka-kau serius? Jangan bercanda, Naruto!"

Naruto yang dikira bercanda hanya memanyunkan bibir. Ia bersikeras. "Tapi benar kok! Di dalam tubuhku sudah tidak mengalir chakra milik siluman rubah itu." Naruto membuka sebentar perutnya yang sudah tidak terdapat segel Kyuubi dan sukses membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Sebelum gadis itu sempat berteriak padanya untuk menutup perutnya, Naruto sudah melakukannya dan ia kembali memamerkan cengiran kebanggaannya. "Kalau tidak percaya kau bisa mengeceknya. Aku sudah bebas, Sakura-chan. Aku... bebas!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Ia berdiri dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Bahkan, Sakura bisa melihat kalau mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa...?" Mungkin akan sulit bagi Sakura untuk percaya, tapi yakinlah bahwa gadis itu sama halnya dengan perasaan Naruto sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan pandangannya yang kabur karena air mata yang berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Ia senang karena penderitaan Naruto selama ini telah berakhir. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya sebelum ketahuan Naruto. "Lalu kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Naruto kembali duduk di atas dahan pohon di samping Sakura. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya bersamaan. "Itu cerita yang panjang..." ucap Naruto sambil menerawang ke ufuk barat yang sudah memerah sempurna. "...aku tidak akan bercerita sekarang, tapi aku berjanji suatu saat nanti pasti akan kuceritakan hal itu padamu. Itu tidak begitu penting karena yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah kebahagiaan Sakura-chan." Saat itu raut wajah Naruto benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

Rasanya percuma tadi Sakura menghapus air matanya karena sekarang dapat dirasakan kelopak matanya kembali berat dan pandangannya mengabur. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk cairan hangat tersebut mengalir melalui pipinya dan jatuh ke tanah. Ia terharu, sedih, sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto. Aku merasa malu sendiri jika melihatmu. Ternyata memang aku adalah gadis yang tidak dan tidak akan pernah berguna..." Melihat Sakura menangis, Naruto langsung menghiburnya. Ia paling tidak suka melihat sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan air mata. Baginya, kesedihan Sakura adalah kesedihannya.

"Eeh, siapa bilang Sakura-chan gadis yang tidak berguna? Kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa mengingat semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku untuk menjagaku tetap hidup. Kaulah yang selalu mengobatiku di kala sakit. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku yakin hidupku tidak akan lama. Dan aku bahagia, masih bisa melihatmu sampai detik ini," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Naruto... sekali lagi terima kasih!"

"Kita kan sahabat, Sakura-chan..."

"Benar..."

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Tapi..." Kalimat Sakura menggantung, terdengar sendu. "...apa sampai hari nanti, kita masih bisa bersama terus seperti ini?" Naruto benar-benar menyimak setiap ucapan Sakura dengan baik. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Seperti apa?"

Perlahan angin yang lembut mengibarkan rambut pendek Sakura, menghalangi wajahnya dari pandangan Naruto. "Kau, aku, dan Sasuke. Masihkah kita bisa bersama sampai nanti? Sampai tua?"

Entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Seandainya hidup bisa ia pilih sesuka hati, tentu saja ia ingin apa yang membuat orang lain bahagia akan diwujudkannya. Sayangnya hidup tidak bisa dipilih. Kehidupan itu sendiri yang akan memilih. Naruto tidak tahu, kesemuanya tampak begitu absurd.

Sama dengan Sakura. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti masa depannya. Meski begitu, gadis itu selalu berharap dan percaya bahwa kehidupan akan memilih yang terbaik untuknya. Semua takdir akan membawa manusia pada kebahagiaan, tinggal bagaimana caranya untuk menyikapi kebahagiaan itu. Seandainya ia tidak bisa bersama-sama lagi bersama Sasuke dan Naruto pun...

"Apa kau percaya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Percaya pada apa?"

Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangan di dadanya. "Hatimu... bahwa tidak ada apapun yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Gadis bermata emerald tersebut tertawa. "Tentu saja! Kita sahabat yang tidak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun!" tukasnya berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tinju penuh semangat. Ia sadar, masa depan masih lama. Harusnya ia bisa menikmati hari-hari yang ada ini bersama sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Meskipun kita sudah berkeluarga? Wah, berapa lamanya itu? Apa anak-anak kita nanti bisa bersahabat baik seperti kita, tim tujuh? Asalkan tidak seperti aku dan Sasuke-teme saja, hahaha!" Naruto tertawa.

Berbicara tentang 'keluarga' di masa depan nanti membuat Sakura tersenyum sedih. Ia tidak sedang berpikir akan menjadi istri salah satu dari kedua teman satu timnya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya, tetapi membayangkan akan ada 'anggota' lain yang akan hadir di antara mereka, itu merupakan suatu perasaan yang sulit diterima.

"Em... iya. Benar."

.

.

Kini matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam di arah barat, meskipun samar-samar cahayanya masih terlihat di ujung. Dan sepertinya kencan pertama dan mungkin terakhir bagi Naruto dan Sakura juga akan berakhir. Hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Rasanya nyaman sekali dapat berbincang-bincang bersama orang yang paling dekat dengan kita.

Naruto dan Sakura tidak mengakui perasaan mereka secara langsung. Dalam mata Naruto masih terpancar adanya perasaan khusus yang ada darinya untuk Sakura. Dan di dalam mata Sakura, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kita sebut perasaan itu dengan nama 'sayang'.

"Ini kan..." Naruto berhenti di samping sebuah sungai kecil. Matanya membulat takjub menatap benda-benda putih kecil yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Ia pernah melihat benda-benda kecil ini sebelumnya, tetapi bukan di Konoha. Dan ingatan Sakura yang kuat langsung mengetahuinya.

"Salju...?" Gadis itu menengadah dan melihat ratusan benda kecil dan dingin itu tumpah dari langit. Bukan hujan, angin, maupun embun. Itu benar-benar salju, sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya di Konoha.

"Sejak kapan di Konoha turun salju?" tanya Naruto heran. Dengan konyolnya ditangkapi salju yang bisa ia raih menggunakan telapak tangannya. Naruto penasaran sekali apa benda itu bisa dimakan. Benar saja, setelah mengumpul di tangannya, benda itu segera dimasukkan dalam mulut. Dingin dan aneh. Maklum saja, Naruto memang sudah terlanjur sangat penasaran. Tapi ia tidak peduli untuk mengetahui bagaimana caranya salju-salju itu bisa mengunjungi Konohagakure yang notabene adalah Negeri Api.

Kemudian lantunan suara lembut Sakura menyadarkannya, "...mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban?"

Tatapan takjub Naruto diberikan segera pada Sakura. "Keajaiban? Kau percaya, Sakura-chan?"

Benar-benar aneh, ditanya seperti itu Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi yang lebih aneh lagi adalah ucapannya yang tidak berhubungan dengan isyarat tubuhnya. "Yah, aku percaya dengan keajaiban. Keajaiban itu sesuatu yang... indah." Sakura benar-benar menikmatinya, musim salju yang muncul secara mendadak itu membuatnya kaget namun takjub. Di dunia ini tidak ada satu hal pun yang tidak bisa terjadi. Keajaiban pun menurutnya bukanlah dongeng semata. Bahkan bisa terlahir ke dunia ini pun menurutnya adalah suatu keajaiban.

Naruto memandang Sakura sekilas, kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. "Andai aku juga perempuan, pasti bisa merasakan bagaimana fantasi mereka tentang keajaiban..."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Baka. Kau tidak perlu menjadi perempuan untuk mempercayai sebuah keajaiban. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, yang mempercayai hatimu." Kadang Sakura dibuat bingung dengan tingkah dan ucapan Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu sebenarnya tanpa sadar banyak mengatakan suatu hal yang bermakna. Sayangnya ia tidak begitu menyadarinya. Ah, Naruto... kau masih perlu belajar.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto secara mendadak.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Menyadarkanku."

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dan semua ucapan Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Kau memang aneh. Jiwa apa yang memasukimu, sih?" Sakura spontan melotot.

"Tidak ada, hehe." Anak laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya.

Perjalanan mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing sudah banyak tertunda di beberapa tempat. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merencanakannya. Itu terjadi begitu saja, seolah-olah membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya Naruto dan Sakura masih ingin bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong dingin, ya?" Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya memakai baju merah kesayangannya dengan rok merah mudanya. Untungnya ia memakan sepatu boot yang panjang yang membuat kakinya tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan. Melihat Sakura sedikit kedinginan, Naruto langsung melepas jaket oranye - hitam miliknya dan menyodorkan pada Sakura.

"Kau mau pakai jaketku, Sakura-chan?" tawar Naruto, tapi itu hanya dibalas dengan sebuah penolakan ringan lewat gelengan kepala.

"Tidak usah, Naruto," tolak Sakura halus sambil tetap memeluk tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang kunoichi dan ninja medis, Sakura tahu bagaimana membuat chakranya berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini dan membuat suhu tubuhnya tetap normal.

Hanya saja Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Ia pikir Sakura akan mati kedinginan sebentar lagi karena tidak mau memakai jaket miliknya yang cukup tebal. "Eeh... tapi nanti kau bisa mati membeku, Sakura-chaaaan...!" teriaknya frustrasi.

"Tidak mungkin... asalkan aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan maupun tanda-tanda dari Naruto, Sakura menyelipkan telapak tangan kirinya pada telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang sedikit dingin, menggenggamnya erat. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan, sebuah kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Aliran darah mereka cukup deras mengalir sampai ke pipi keduanya. Siapa yang tahu hanya dengan bergandengan tangan mempunyai efek sebesar ini?

"Sa-Sakura-chan..."

"Kenapa? Dengan begini tidak mungkin kita mati membeku, kan?" Sakura tersenyum sambil tetap menggandeng Naruto, menariknya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sebentar tertunda.

.

.

Tsunade menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lengannya. Sementara dua orang laki-laki di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam, memberikan semua waktu dan tempat untuk Tsunade melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Termasuk menangis.

Mereka tidak tahu apakah wanita itu benar-benar melakukannya, tetapi dilihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetaran, jelas sudah ia sedang terisak dalam diam.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune, asisten Tsunade itu hanya bisa menatap sedih sekaligus prihatin ke arah masternya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat berita seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Ia tahu sesakit apa hati Tsunade sekarang. Ia bisa tepat merasakan. Shizune mendekap Tonton erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung babi kecil tersebut.

Kakashi dan Yamato, dua laki-laki yang baru saja menyampaikan berita tersebut, masih setia berdiri di sana. Wajah keduanya tidak kalah sendu. Bahkan, tatapan Kakashi terasa nyaris kosong. Sementara Yamato terus menunduk dan sesekali memejamkan mata sambil mendesah pelan. Meskipun sudah ditentukan oleh takdir, keduanya masih merasa bersalah. Setelah berita itu terucap, mereka semua diam. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara.

Kedua laki-laki senior itu turut menemani Naruto ketika pergi 'menjemput' Sasuke. Mereka berdua tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, termasuk insiden Kyuubi yang membuat Tsunade depresi sekarang. Bahkan wanita itu enggan menoleh sedikit pun pada sebotol sake yang berada dekat dengannya, padahal Tsunade selalu meminumnya saat ia sedang stres.

Merasa diam tidak akan merubah apapun, Yamato memberanikan diri berbicara lagi. Tak ada senyum di wajahnya saat ini. "Maaf, Tsunade-sama..." Entah sudah berapa kali maaf yang ia dan Kakashi lontarkan. Keduanya merasa beribu maaf yang mereka lontarkan tidak akan berpengaruh pada apapun. Ya, mereka tahu.

"Kami tidak bisa menjaga Naruto..."

Selebihnya kembali hening. Hanya terdengar isakan wanita paruh baya yang bergelar Hokage Kelima tersebut di antara ucapannya yang masih terdengar tegas.

"Sudahlah... ini sudah takdir... kita tidak mungkin bisa kembali untuk memperbaikinya..."

Shizune merasakan matanya menjatuhkan air mata. Naruto... Kyuubi... semua yang terjadi sudah direncanakan. Sekali lagi didekapnya Tonton dengan lebih erat, menahan rasa sedihnya pada anak super hiperaktif yang bandel tersebut, yang kini mungkin sedang bermain-main di luar sana. Menikmati sisa-sisa hidupnya.

Selama hampir lima belas menit, Tsunade masih menenggelamkan kepalanya, dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu berhasil menghapusnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kakashi dan Yamato bergantian dengan matanya bengkak dan memerah.

Saat Jiraiya meninggal dulu, ia tidak berani memperlihatkan wajah tangisnya secara langsung. Namun kali ini, ia tidak peduli ada orang yang melihat isakannya yang masih tersisa. Wanita itu tersenyum getir.

"Aku yakin, Naruto pasti sedang bahagia sekarang..." ujar wanita tersebut. Matanya masih ingin mengeluarkan air mata kembali, ditambah perasaan bersalahnya pada mendiang Minato karena telah gagal menjaga anak satu-satunya. Tapi di balik semua kesalahan itu, dari dulu ia tahu bahwa Naruto ingin bebas dari Kyuubi.

Faktanya, Naruto telah bebas dari Kyuubi, dan anak itu pasti sedang gembira sekali sekarang. Tidak seharusnya mereka terus menangis. Tenang saja, Kami-sama menyayangi anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Benar. Naruto pasti bahagia." Shizune mengusap-usap matanya yang memerah. Kakashi dan Yamato mungkin setelah ini akan melakukan apa yang sudah Tsunade dan Shizune lakukan tadi. Bukan berarti bahwa mereka laki-laki lalu tidak memiliki perasaan, tentu saja mereka memiliki.

.

.

"Saljunya berhenti."

Kedua anak itu bertatapan, kemudian menatap ke sekitar mereka yang kini telah tertutup oleh putihnya salju yang agak sulit terlihat di kegelapan. Bulan mulai muncul di langit Konoha, membuat lautan salju berkilau karena cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh sang Raja Malam.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih tidak mempercayai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Tadi itu bukan ilusi, kan? Tapi kok rasanya..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, ia jadi bingung sendiri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Lihat, saljunya banyak!" tunjuk Sakura pada gundukan putih yang nampak lebih tinggi dari tumpukan salju lain di sekitarnya. Tidak tahu sebenarnya tempat itu di mana, tetapi sepertinya itu bukanlah tempat yang asing. Hanya karena salju, semua tempat terasa tidak lagi familiar.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk salju yang berkumpul tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, sementara Naruto mengeruk salju tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi bentuk yang bulat. Ia mengamati tiap senti kumpulan salju tersebut. "Hm... bagaimana kalau kita buat kerupuk salju? Aku bawa kecap, duh!"

Sebuah jitakan dilayangkan langsung pada anak laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Salju itu kan kotor, masa mau dimakan? "Huh... masih saja bertingkah konyol!" geram Sakura sambil menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Sontak kedua tangan Naruto menyatu di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dengan amat sangat -yang menurut anak itu sendiri- manis. "Ampun deh..." Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menepuk-nepuk gundukan salju di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat boneka salju saja? Aku akan buat yang paling besar!"

Sakura mengangguk antusias, sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau balapan-"

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto dengan segera membentuk segel di tangannya dan mengaktifkan jurus andalannya. Sekitar 10 Naruto palsu bermunculan dan mulai mengeruk-ngeruk salju di bawah untuk ditumpuk menjadi bulatan yang sangat besar. Naruto yang asli tertawa kesenangan.

"Curaaaang, kenapa pakai kagebunshin?" teriak Sakura tidak terima.

"Tentu saja supaya lebih cepat selesai!" terang Naruto sambil nyengir kuda dan memamerkan jempolnya pada Sakura. "Yang penting kan menggunakan kekuatan sendiri."

Kekuatan sendiri?

Sakura memandang lekat ke arah Naruto. Raut wajahnya berubah mendadak. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa tanpa Kyuubi? Bagaimana dengan chakramu?" Gadis beriris emerald itu tahu bahwa sumber kekuatan Naruto dan chakranya selama ini adalah milik Kyuubi. Tapi bagaimana setelah Kyuubi tidak ada? Apakah Naruto masih memiliki cukup chakra?

Pemuda itu menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam diri Sakura dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Aku bahagia tanpa adanya siluman itu di dalam tubuhku dan soal chakra... dari lahir memang chakraku banyak. Tanpa Kyuubi pun..." Naruto menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. Menggantungnya, membuat Sakura makin penasaran. Saking penasarannya, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat makin memerah.

"...?" Sakura menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"... tanpa Kyuubi pun aku bisa, hehe." Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Sakura lega. Ia segera berbalik, takut Naruto mengetahui wajah merahnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mendekati Naruto seperti tadi, dan itu jujur membuatnya gugup dan dadanya berdebar tidak karuan. Sungguh perasaan yang membuatnya geli.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, membuatku ingin memukulmu saja," tukasnya.

"Ew, Sakura-chan memang perhatiaan...!" Suara Naruto terdengar lebih mirip suara banci saat itu.

Ketika Sakura berbalik, matanya terbelalak kaget. Naruto-Naruto palsu itu hampir selesai membangun boneka salju 'super' yang diidam-idamkan Naruto. Tapi wajah boneka itu sungguh aneh. Lebih terkesan aneh dan menyeramkan dibanding lucu, yang seharusnya menjadi ciri khas boneka salju. "Hahaha, kau curang! Bonekamu sudah hampir jadi!"

Dan gadis itu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan memusatkan chakra di kepalan tangannya, ia segera memecah lautan salju dan dalam sekejap membuatnya menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk. Jangan pernah remehkan murid nomor satu Tsunade Senju!

"Wah, Sakura-chan juga. Padahal kau melakukannya sendiri! Jangan-jangan nanti aku akan dikalahkan Sakura-chan?" teriak Naruto berlebihan sambil terus meneriaki kloningan-kloningannya agar bekerja lebih keras. Ia sendiri malah enak-enakan duduk di kursi salju yang dibuatnya sendiri, yang mana makin meleleh, dan meleleh. Anak laki-laki itu tidak sadar kalau kursinya sudah hampir ambles.

Tapi Sakura menyadarinya dan sedikit menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

.

.

"Hoaahm..." Dengan refleks Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit lebar. Matanya yang lebar nampak sedikit sayu, menandakan tidak kuat lagi untuk tetap terbuka sementara hari mulai larut. Mereka berdua tidak berada di mana-mana kecuali di atas Gunung Hokage, menetap sebentar di atas kepala Hokage Keempat, yang mana merupakan tempat ternyaman di antara patung-patung kepala hokage lainnya.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding patung, membuatnya merasa senyaman mungkin. Sementara itu Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis yang menggeliat-geliat di sampingnya, mencari posisi enak.

"Kau ngantuk, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Jelas-jelas matanya memerah sekarang dan sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali gadis itu menguap. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto, ia hanya diam. Sekali ini Sakura sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Sedikit," jawab Sakura berbohong. Ia masih belum ingin kembali ke rumah. Ia masih ingin berada di sini, menikmati malam yang terang bersama sahabatnya. Ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal di benak gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, berlawanan dengan tempat di mana Naruto berada. Sebentar matanya menyipit, sebentar kemudian melebar, mencoba membuat sedikit rasa kantuk itu hilang.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tetap menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak berani menatapnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan sedikit matanya. Mendadak ia takut kalau sebenarnya Sakura sudah tidak lagi mempercayainya. Dari dulu, ia selalu bersama gadis itu, dan gadis itu selalu bersamanya. Apakah mungkin sebenarnya gadis itu telah mengetahuinya? Sesuatu yang sedang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

Naruto tidak suka terhadap orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri, karena telah berbohong. Ia berbohong demi perasaannya. Pemuda itu ingin mengulas kembali, dan membuat pernyataan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Perasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Anak laki-laki itu memindahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada punggungnya, merebahkan diri tegak lurus sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Untuk?" sambung Sakura. Ia heran Naruto berubah menjadi aneh. Lagi.

Pemuda itu menatap ke langit yang terang karena sinar bulan. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu, gelap, nyaris kosong tanpa ekspresi. "Semuanya. Semua kesalahanku. Semua hal dariku yang membuatmu kesal." Lalu bibirnya menyiratkan sebuah lengkungan tipis.

"Untuk kenangan yang mungkin akan membuatmu teringat padaku..."

Sejujurnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan sekaligus jalan pikirannya. Kata-kata itu terdengar absurd di telinganya. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa membuat pikirannya jadi rumit? Semua pikiran-pikiran aneh melayang di pikirannya. Naruto berubah, mungkin karena seseorang.

Ya, seseorang. Mungkin pada awalnya tidak ada bayangan sama sekali, namun semakin lama... mungkin akan semakin banyak kemungkinan. Apa Naruto berubah karena Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak. Sasuke tetap membuatnya seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, tetapi Sakura yakin kalau Naruto masih sama saat bersamanya, masih juga menyayangi Sasuke.

Lalu siapa? Apa benar kalau sebenarnya Sakura terlalu mencurigai orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan... sebenarnya Naruto sudah jenuh bersama terus dengannya sehingga anak itu merubah sikapnya? Naruto mungkin saja mempunyai orang lain yang disayangi, dan tidak ingin dia publikasikan pada siapapun termasuk dia, sahabatnya. Mungkin saja. Ada kalanya seseorang ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ingin orang lain tahu.

Melihat Sakura terus terdiam dengan tampang lesu, Naruto segera mencairkan suasana. "Eh, aku membuatmu marah lagi, ya? Padahal aku baru minta maaf." Naruto berseru dengan nada menyesal.

"..."

Sakura diam. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menatap ke bawah, masih bergumul dengan pikirannya. Naruto mungkin membutuhkan waktu bersama seseorang yang ia sayangi. Sakura merasa dirinya egois, selalu merasa apa yang diinginkannya harus terpenuhi.

Dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, gadis itu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan meluruskan kakinya, namun enggan menatap Naruto yang berada di samping kanannya. Ia memiringkan kepala ke arah kiri.

"Sakura-chaaaan...?" terdengar suara Naruto merajuk. Tapi seolah Sakura sendiri tidak peduli. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa marah pada Naruto. Kali ini sifat posesif ala Sakura Haruno benar-benar muncul. Segala pemikirannya tentang 'seseorang' yang mungkin telah membuat Naruto berubah telah memicu egoisme tinggi dalam dirinya. Ia terus bertanya-tanya, mengapa Naruto tidak pernah berterus terang? Apakah ia tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya?

Pandangan gadis itu mulai memudar, bersamaan dengan turunnya linangan air mata di kedua pipinya. Isaknya tertahan.

"..."

Naruto menatap sahabatnya sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi seaneh ini. Apa gadis itu sebenarnya telah menyadari hal yang disembunyikannya? Kalau benar, sekarang juga ia akan minta maaf dan siap melakukan apa saja sampai gadis itu ikhlas memaafkannya.

Kesabaran Naruto nyaris habis saat Sakura tetap saja tidak mau berpaling padanya. Dengan pelan digerakkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Gadis itu bergeming. "Kau benar-benar marah? Sak-" Dan sukses ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok manis sahabatnya terdiam dalam lelap. Kedua mata bulat emeraldnya telah tertutup sempurna. Deru nafasnya yang pelan mengisi keheningan malam di antara mereka berdua.

Pantas saja dari tadi Sakura tidak bersuara.

"Oh, sudah tidur rupanya. Fiuh... kukira dia kenapa-kenapa." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega sembari kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"..."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia telah melakukan hal terbaik yang ia inginkan. Ia bisa membahagiakan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia anggap penting. Ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak lagi mengganggu orang lain. Dan ia bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Berkorban untuk orang lain adalah hal yang tidak ternilai harganya. Sekilas raut wajahnya melembut.

"Baik-baik bersama Sasuke-teme ya, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah membawanya pulang untukmu, jadi jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakannya. Maaf aku..." Entah untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto suka menggantung kalimatnya. Ia ragu-ragu, karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan seharusnya tidak pernah ia tarik kembali. Ia takut membuat kesalahan dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggeliat pelan, dan wajahnya berpaling berhadapan dengan Naruto. Namun matanya masih terpejam, begitu damai. Naruto membuka mulutnya kembali sembari menatap wajah gadis cantik yang selalu ada di dalam pikirannya tersebut.

"... maaf kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia bersama Sasuke lebih lama. Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik..."

Tak terasa setetes, dua tetes, air mata jatuh di pipi Naruto. Jangan salahkan dia kalau ingin menangis, semua keadaan ini telah membuatnya menahan rasa sakit. Dan setiap ia melihat Sakura, ia merasa tidak berdaya. Ia tidak bisa lagi melindunginya dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Naruto..." Samar-samar terdengar bibir Sakura menggumamkan sebuah nama, membuat Naruto kaget dan langsung mengusap-usap matanya yang hendak menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air mata kembali.

"Eh, lho? Jangan-jangan kau pura-pura tidur, ya?" goda Naruto dengan nada suaranya yang biasa. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah Sakura dan ditepuknya kedua pipi putihnya perlahan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidur yang nyenyak, Sakura-chan. Mimpilah yang indah. Takkan kubiarkan seekor nyamuk pun mendekatimu! Percayalah!" Naruto tertawa sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Sakura mungkin sekarang sedang menikmati hidupnya di alam mimpi. Gadis itu telah benar-benar terlelap.

Dan inilah saatnya membuat pengakuan.

Dengan senyum yang bergetar, anak laki-laki itu menempatkan diri di hadapan Sakura. Ia menarik nafas panjang-panjang sebelum membulai bicara.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Sampai kapanpun!"

Hening, namun kegugupan masih tergambar jelas di wajah serius putra Hokage Keempat tersebut.

"Mungkin kau merasa kalau aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau gadis paling cerdas yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini. Kau selalu menjadi gadis yang hadir setiap kali aku tertidur dan terbangun di dalam mimpi." Naruto menunduk. "Kau adalah gadis yang sangat ingin kubahagiakan. Untukmu aku berusaha selalu ada. Tapi..."

"..."

"Takdir berkata lain, Sakura-chan. Kami-sama mencintaiku..." Buliran air mata kembali menjatuhi tanah. "... Dia mengizinkanku bahagia, meski hanya sebentar." Naruto mengelap air di wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupku!" seru Naruto, tertawa dalam tangisannya. "Dari kecil aku selalu berharap bisa bersama-sama terus denganmu, bahkan aku selalu menguntitmu kemanapun kau pergi. Mungkin kau pikir aku hanyalah pengganggu yang kesepian..."

Belaian lembut angin malam menghentikan sejenak perkataan sang Uzumaki. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal, namun perasaan sesak di dadanya semakin dan terus berkurang.

"Terbentuknya tim 7, mungkin dari sanalah awal dari sebuah cerita. Tentu saja, cerita siapa lagi kalau bukan cerita tentang kita bertiga? Yah, aku yang selalu mengejarmu, kau yang selalu mengejar Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun kecuali ambisi untuk menghabisi kakaknya. Ironis, ya? Padahal yang kuinginkan saat itu... aku hanya ingin kau bisa menerima kehadiranku, Sakura-chan."

Naruto tersenyum getir. Tangannya mengepal tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu rasanya diabaikan, ya kan? Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu karena semangatmu yang tidak pernah padam untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-teme. Kau wanita paling kuat selain ibuku yang pernah aku kenal. Kau hebat, dan tanpa kau sadari, aku juga merasa hebat karenamu..."

Dengan pelan Naruto kembali duduk di samping Sakura, lebih dekat.

"Aku kaget kau tidak membenciku karena Kyuubi. Kau selalu ingin berguna untukku, kan?" Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Sekarang tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku sudah bisa mengepakkan sayapku, Sakura-chan..."

Kali ini bukan palsu. Ini nyata. Naruto Uzumaki, menangisi takdirnya.

"Maaf, aku sudah berbohong. Saat kau menanyakan tentang Kyuubi, aku berbohong. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tanpa kusadari, Kyuubi telah menjadi bagian terpenting dariku, mengambil lebih dari separuh jatah hidupku..." Tatapan Naruto mulai menerawang. "Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku masih memiliki cukup waktu bersamamu. Bagiku hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Angin malam berhembus lebih cepat. Terdengar dalam malam yang dingin, sebuah melodi indah yang sedih. Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangan kedua mata bulatnya yang biru pada Sakura. Diusapnya kepala gadis itu pelan dalam diam.

"Tapi... selama aku masih bisa mengingatmu, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Selama aku masih bisa melihatmu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Selama aku masih punya kekuatan, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak tahu kapan, tetapi sampai hari di mana aku harus pergi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah janjiku pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku dan aku juga tidak meminta kau untuk membalasnya, Sakura-chan. Tapi selama aku bisa, aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku." Naruto nyengir lebar meskipun jelas ada di sana, rasa sakit dalam dadanya.

Ia tahu, mulai saat ini waktu akan berjalan begitu cepat untuknya.

Si Pirang itu menguap. Berbicara begitu banyak telah membuatnya cukup lelah, cukup membuatnya kepayahan mempertahankan kelopak matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Ia memejamkan mata, kali ini karena memang sudah tidak kuasa lagi terbuka. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, yang menjadi akhir dari sebuah pengakuannya.

"Terima kasih telah membuatku mengenal cinta..."

Dan hanya dalam beberapa menit, kepala pirang itu dengan cepat terjatuh, bersandar di pundak kanan gadis di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lega. Ya, ia telah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura meskipun ia tahu, gadis itu tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Tapi melihat senyum polos di wajah bocah itu, semua orang pasti berharap semoga sang Calon Hokage tersebut masih bisa terbangun dan menikmati hari esok. Ia belum sepenuhnya mendapat 'balas jasa', bukan?

Sakura menggeliat pelan, namun ia tidak terbangun dari posisinya, tetap memejamkan permata emeraldnya. Tanpa sadar diraihnya kepala Naruto lebih merapat padanya. Memeluknya erat dalam damai mimpinya di sana. Sakura mungkin belum terlalu sadar, tapi ia bisa merasakannya. Ia merasakan adanya rasa takut kehilangan seseorang yang sebenarnya selama ini tanpa sadar telah disayanginya.

Sayangnya, Naruto sudah bergeming. Seandainya saja ia masih terjaga, ia akan berteriak pada dunia saat ia mendengarkan dengan jelas kalimat itu dari bibir Sakura yang sedang mengigau dalam tidur lelapnya.

Pelan, namun jelas dan tulus.

"..."

Mungkin Kami-sama punya rencana lain untuk pasangan yang belum bisa menyampaikan perasaan satu sama lain ini.

"...Naruto... aishiteru..."

.

.

I don't know but I believe

That some things are meant to be

And that you'll make a better me

Everyday I love you

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N: Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday... Mba FIDYAH DISCRIMINATION! *dijitak* Sssseeelllaaammmaattt ulang tahun mbakyang o semoga makin imut, makin cantik, dapet berkah, murah rezeki, sukses selalu, semua cita-citamu tercapai, makin disayang semua orang, jadi orang yang berguna bagi nusa, bangsa, negara, dan juga agama =D

aku terharu banget, mba... ternyata udah lumayan lama ya kita kenal di FNI =') coba kalau nggak ada situs ini, kita nggak mungkin bisa saling kenal. coba kalau kita bukan sama2 penggemar NaruSaku, pasti kita juga nggak akan deket seperti ini.

maaf mba, aku nggak bisa kasih apapun di hari spesialmu kecuali fic aneh, gaje, dan bobrok ini sebagai kenang-kenangan T.T

aku sayang kamu, mba... semoga persahabatan kita nggak berhenti sampai di sini ya =')

sekali lagi, Otanjoubi Omedettou, Kak Fidy! Wish all the best just for you!

ps: ini fic perpisahan dariku (Tisa a.k.a Ai), teman-teman FNI... aku minta maaf banget kalo selama hidup di FNI ini suka bikin fic ga bermutu 'n suka nyampah & nyakitin hati teman2 lewat review T.T aku sadar masih banyak kekurangan sana sini. aku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa balik lagi ke sini. dan buat fic2 multichapku, aku mau nawarin buat temen-temen kalau ada yang mau ngelanjutin fic itu, boleh private message ke aku. makasih buat semuanya ya, aku seneng banget bisa jadi bagian dari keluarga besar FNI =')

And the last words,

thank you for reading ^^


End file.
